100 Chase x Marcus Drables
by RainbowFez
Summary: 100 drables centered centered on Marcus/Chase or a few about Marcus's life
1. Chapter 1

Marcus paced back and forth in the lab of the 'enemy'. He was waiting, waiting for a specific enemy, the boy he loved more than anything in the world. The sound of doors opening sent him scrabbling for a hiding spot. The footsteps were fast and all he could do was fall to the ground hidden by the table.

"Marcus?" Chase whispered into the empty lab. The android's eyes lit up and he stood up. It only took them seconds to cross the room and press their lips against the others. The sparks that always flew through them returned. It was that amazing feeling that Marcus wanted so badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus had one wish, to be human. All he wanted was a normal life, to wake up go to school do homework and go to bed. He didn't want to sneak, plot and lie. He didn't want to endanger his friends. He knew that would never happen but maybe he could pretend. Maybe if he pretended the anger sadness and despair would ease for a moment.

He was catapulted out of his thoughts by a dark voice, the voice he hatted most in the world. Nothing good came when his name was uttered in that voice.

"Yes father?" Marcus asked, looking into the eyes of his creator and greatest enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone through the hallway windows and lit up Chase's face. His beautiful skin seemed to absorb the light and radiate it as even more magnificence. He smiled at his sister, moving his hands as he talked excitedly about something. It made the watcher angry that the girl looked annoyed, not overjoyed.

Marcus smiled softly and turned away. He couldn't risk being seen again. He couldn't risk any of this anymore. He couldn't hurt them. No that wasn't true. He couldn't hurt Chase. He'd never be able to harm the boy who captured his heart and soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus's eyes turned to slits as Leo approached them. He was at least thankful he wasn't the only one angry. His boyfriend beside him tensed.

"Chase it's time to go home" Leo said looking at his adoptive brother.

"I think I'll stay with Marcus for a little while. I can find my way home later." Chase replied. Marcus could feel the anger taking over the black boy.

"Chase… Can we talk in private?" Leo asked, shooting a deadly glare at the android.

"NO!" Chase spat. Both Leo and Marcus took a step back in shock.

"I'm tired of you calling Marcus evil. He's not evil! I can hang out with him if I want and I refuse to let you stop me. Go home Leo!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chase cuddled closer to Marcus. They lay intertwined on the large bed in the guest bedroom. They were alone at last and could finally show their real feelings. "This is the best day of my life" Marcus chuckled, burrowing his face into Chase's bare chest. The warm skin felt nice against Marcus's blushing cheeks.

Chase laughed happily. He didn't see Marcus frown. Chase didn't know how true his statement had been. He couldn't understand anyway. He didn't know the truth.

"I love you" Marcus whispered, pushing back any thought of his mission.

"I love you too cutie" Chase replied.


	6. Chapter 6

A crescent moon shone little light down on the destroyed house. If anyone had been looking they probably wouldn't even see Chase standing atop the highest chunk of wall. No one would see the tears leaking down his face as he stared down at a single robotic hand sticking out of the destruction.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not your friend!" Marcus shouted at Chase, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. Chase looked startled.

"Yes you are" Chase responded in a hard voice. "And I love you."

"I don't love you" Marcus spat, trying to sound angry yet only showing how depressed he really was.

"That's a lie"

"No it's not"

"Marcus I know you. I know when your…"

"You don't know me!" Marcus interrupted. "You don't know me at all."

"I do" Chase replied, eyes locked on his almost boyfriend's.

"Then you know this?" Marcus hissed, pushing chase back with his molecular kinesis. "And this?" He continued, super speeding toward him.

"I'm a bad person Chase and if you want your family to survive you will go back home and tell your dad I'm the creation of Douglas Davenport" With those words he sped away, leaving a shocked and scared boy who's love hadn't diminished a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Their bodies pressed against each other, skin on skin, sweat gleaming in the low light of the guest bedroom. Their breath was heavy but slowly returning to normal. Marcus pulled the blanket farther up over him and the boy wrapped around him. It would have been cold but Chase was warm. The warmth would fade though and he knew if they fell asleep without the blanket they would wake to a freezing room.

His creator held little care if his android was cold. The house was supposed to be abandoned so the only electricity came from the generators in the lab below. Douglas claimed he didn't heat the house except for his own room) because if the generators overloaded they would have no way to spy on the davenports. Marcus unfortunately knew the real reason was he found pleasure in Marcus's lack of comfort.

A grin peaked on the android's face. If only the man knew. He might not like Marcus having comfort but if he realized how his son was keeping warm he'd be furious.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo cornered the evil android in a room connected to the hallway off the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Leo hissed

"Nothing at all" Marcs grinned, raising an eyebrow. Leo glared and stepped closer.

"Normally breaking and entering isn't nothing"

"Yes well it isn't breaking and entering if you have a key" Marcus grinned waggling a key in front of the black boy's face. Anger sparked in Leo's eyes.

"How did you get that?" Leo growled.

"Your brother" Marcus chuckled. "Chasey just adores me. He'd do anything I say, even bring me down to the lab." Leo's eyes grew wide before returning to slits.

"You're brainwashing him" Leo accused.

"In a way" Marcus agreed.

"How? Chase would know."

"Oh it's very simple. All I had to do was this." Marcus grabbed Leo's ass and pulled him closer pressing their lips together. The black boy struggled but gave in. the moan that escaped his lips only made the enemy laugh.

"You know we don't have to be enemies" Marcus whispered. "I can do for you what I do for your brother." Leo opened his mouth to ask but froze, watching the other teen lower himself to his knees.


	10. Chapter 10

Chase was pressed against the side of his capsule, eyes rolling back in his head. He had never felt anything like this. He'd never had such amazing feeling shoot through his body. It satisfied something he hadn't even realized he had. It was a drug and he knew it. Every time Marcus pinned him to something he became more enthralled. He couldn't say no anymore, not at school, not at home, not anywhere.

Marcus controlled him with a single touch. All he had to do is whisper the words in Chase's ear and they'd be naked in a hidden corner, a closet, the lab, or even just against a hidden tree. Soon Marcus would ask for more, he knew it. This had started off in safe places but the longer they were together the more public the places became. It was possible one day Marcus would fuck Chase in front of a crowd and Chase knew he wouldn't be able to say no.


	11. Chapter 11

"I love you" Chase whispered, eyes blurred by tears. His Marcus was gone, dead, and never coming back. Chase died that same day, that same moment. It just took him a day for his body to catch up with his heart. It was dark and he was alone. No one would see him jump from the building and no one would realize where he was until his body was found and identified two days later.


	12. Chapter 12

Their bags were packed, their note was written, and their world was starting. Chase only looked back once before Marcus sped them away, far away from mission creek and far away from those who would rip them apart. They would start anew, in a city that didn't know them, in a school where they could hold hands and kiss in peace without hiding from siblings.

They stopped on top of a hill overlooking a small town. It resembled Mission creek in many ways and it already felt like home. "Together" Marcus smiled.

"Together" Chase repeated.

* * *

(PLEASE REVIEW)


	13. Chapter 13

Chase's back arched up from the bed as the second pair of hands ran down his soft pale skin. His mouth was agape and he was sure one of them were using bionics to get him to feel this way.

Everywhere they touched burned and Chase loved it. His lips were occasionally met by one of the other boys and the same burning engulfed his lips.

"You're beautiful" Sebastian whispered, biting down on his mentor's earlobe.

"And ours" Marcus added copying his friend's motion. Chase couldn't breathe. His eyes rolled back and he desperately wanted to know whose hand was touching him like that.


	14. Chapter 14

Leo's couldn't help bush shiver as he watched his evil classmate and brother move about his bed. Why did they have to use his bed? Wasn't there a guest bedroom two stories up!

He should probably leave but the way Marcus moaned had him frozen in place. The oddest feeling took control. Leo didn't want to do this and yet he wanted to go to them so bad. He wanted to share the bed with Chase and Marcus. He wanted his body to shake like that. He wanted to moan like that. He wanted to be touched like that.


	15. Chapter 15

15

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Marcus shouted, his eyes flaring green. The only response from his father was another shock of electricity course through him.

"Give up Marcus." Douglas smirked. An animalistic growl escaped the android throat and he attempted to lunge again but it was no use. The chains that bound him to the wall were too strong. He would get out though and when he did Chase would be safe. He wouldn't let Chase be captured. He refused to let the triton app take complete control. "Why do you care?" Douglas snorted. "Is little Marcus jealous that he's going to be replaced?"

Marcus's struggling ebbed and his knees gave out. "I love him" Marcus hissed, rage filling the softly spoken words. Davenport stepped back, shock obvious on his face. Will all his might Marcus flung himself forward. The crack of breaking metal filled both their ears and it was the last thing Douglas heard before his head was severed to his body.

"Marcus" A voice shouted. Marcus didn't know what to feel, looking up at his three siblings, staring wide eyed down at him. They were here they were safe. Bree and Adam moved to attack but Chase flashed in front of him, shield up. "Marcus" Chase whispered, looking back. It was in his love's eyes that he saw the reflection of himself, a frazzled, shaking boy covered in the blood that socked through his clothes beneath him.


	16. Chapter 16

Their kiss would be the destruction of them. It would be the spark that would cause the capture of three bionic humans or the destruction of an android. They didn't care. That meant nothing here and now, in the starlit field where the two boys could lay side by side without worry of being caught or discovered. They knew the little touches and soft hidden words would draw the eyes that finally realized what Marcus really was. And when the eyes saw the truth war would rage. Only one of the brothers could win and it was impossible to prevent the causalities the losing side would take. Each of these moments could be their last and that's why they didn't care. They would live their lives in love not fear because what were their lives without the other.


	17. Chapter 17

17

"What the f…" Leo shouted, the open door swinging loudly.

"Oh…" Chase gasped.

"Leo" Marcus frowned, looking to the boy who should have been on his date with whatever girl would actually want to date him. "What are you doing home?"

"Janelle had to leave early. What are you doing on top of my brother!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the android smirked. Chase shut his eyes tight. Of all the times Leo could get home why would it have to be when Marcus had him pinned to the couch?

"What are you doing to Chase?!" Leo growled.

"I think it's obvious, or do you not know about grown up things. Maybe Janelle left because you couldn't make out with her."

"Marcus!" Chase hissed.

"You…" Leo blubbered.

"Not everything I do is evil Leo" Marcus grinned. "We bad guys need time off too." He winked, leaning down to kiss the scared teen.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey stop" Chase whined, twisting away from the hands trying to tickle his sides. "Marcuuuus."

"But you're so adorable when you laugh" Marcus smiled. Chase glared halfheartedly crossing his arms and scooting farther away on the couch. "Please don't be like that" Marcus cooed, removing the space that his boyfriend had created.

"Then stop tickling me" Chase demanded. Marcus raised and an eyebrow but nodded.

"Come here Chasey" Marcus said. Chase only hesitsted a moment before letting Marcus wrap his arms around him.

"MARCUS!" Chase shouted, struggling in the trap. Marcus just laughed and kept tickling.


	19. Chapter 19

Chase licked a line up Marcus's neck, reveling in the boy's ragged breath. "Shhhh" Chase whispered in his ear. "They'll hear you."

"Then stop...egghh…g-grabbing my.. huu" Marcus gasped.


	20. Chapter 20

Fury,

Pain,

Sadness,

Truth,

Synonyms for the agony that is love,

Incredible,

Beautiful,

Perfect,

Pure,

Synonyms for the bliss that is love,

Trust,

Honesty,

Openness,

Reliability,

All things this love lacks,

Lies,

Anger,

Plotting,

Retribution,

All things I see in you,

Sadness,

Tears,

Fear,

Doubt,

That which you invoke in me,

Love,

Hate,

Strong,

Good,

All that is my Marcus


	21. Chapter 21

21

Marcus and Chase swung around the deserted room, laughing through the terrible music. It seemed the two smartest men in the world couldn't learn how to dance (even though Chase had learned to play the guitar in seconds) so they didn't comment on the sore toes. They just kept dancing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chase watched with wide eyes as the boy he loved exploded into a million pieces. After all this time he was back. That woman was able to do what he had been unable to do for all these years. She brought Marcus back. But he was too late. Once again his Marcus died in front of his eyes but this time hit wasn't Marcus's fault. He was murdered by his youngest brother.

It took everything Chase had not to lunge at the boy. He forced his hands to ball into fists so they wouldn't find themselves wrapped around the young boy's neck. NO! Marcus would live again and this time no one would use him as a tool. This time Marcus would belong to him and him alone.


	23. Chapter 23

The sun was bright and the field smelled of fresh wildflowers. Two boys sat on a checkered blanket, leaning against each other. They looked out across the rolling hills of bright green grass and vibrant flowers. There was no one but them and nothing but peace.

"Chacey" Marcus mumbled, eyes fluttering open.

"Marcus. Don't call me that." Chase whined. Marcus gave him an adorable smile.

"But it's so cute."

"But Adam calls me that. It's weird." Chase replied. Marcus shifted from Chase's side and lay down with his head in the other boy's lap.

"But it doesn't matter what Adam says. You're my Chasey and that's that." Marcus smiled. Chase glared unconvincingly down at the boy in his lap.


	24. Chapter 24

The sun was hot on Chase's bare chest was he looked out over the water. "It's beautiful" Chase sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you" Marcus replied in Chase's ear.

"Really? I've been stuck in a basement for almost my entire life and I still know that's cheesy." Chase snorted. Marcus's only reply was a peck on the back of Chase's neck.

"But it's a fact and I know how much you like facts." Marcus said. Chase snorted but let the conversation stop. The beach really was beautiful even if the sand had felt like fire. Of course that had been fixed easy. There are some perks to dating an android who couldn't feel pain. Now he could still enjoy the view while sanding on Marcus's feet.


	25. Chapter 25

Chase leaned against his locker, eyes following a beautiful brunet walking by. The only acknowledgment of the action was Marcus's short smirk.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hi Marcus. I'm back. I know it's been awhile but it's been hard to get away. So much has happened." Chase sighed. "Remember how i told you about the bionic Academy? Well there was a rebellion. Sebastian... Sebastian found out about what happened to his father and... Marcus I kissed him... I know I love you. I always loved you and I always will. That cant change but it's been a year and I thought... I thought I was ready. I thought it was time to move on but I was wrong. When I kissed him all I could think about was you, the way it felt to have your lips on mine and the way it had felt to be inn your arms." Chase blinked back tears. He didn't want to cry he always cried. "But I don't want to talk about Sebastian. Would it be ok if i told you more about Adam and Bree? We fought again. It wasn't a big fight at least to them. It was about you."

No one heard Chase as he sat alone on the pile of rubble that had once been his true love's house. No one was there to dry the tears once again streaming down his cheeks. There was only one that had been there for him, to hold him when he cried and encorage him when life was crashing down. But Now Chase sat atop that boy's unceremonial grave.


	27. Chapter 27

Chase gripped Marcus's hand hard. "NO!" Chase shouted, tears running down his face. You can't leave me."

Marcus smiled up at the love of his life. Even smiling he was beautiful. "I'm an android. I only get 16 years." He said sadly.

"NO! Marcus we can find a way. I'm the smartest man alive. I can…"

"I've tried for ten years Chase. There's no way to save me." Marcus sighed.

"I don't…" Chase sobbed.

"Stop" Marcus whispered, black spots flickering at the sides of his vision. "Smile for me."

"What?" Chase hiccupped.

"I wanna see you smile. I want that to be the last thing I see." Marcus told him.

"Then I won't" Chase growled. "You'll just have to keep living." Marcus let out a chiming laugh, something that didn't match the situation in the slightest.

"Please Chase, for me." Marcus whispered again, voice cracking on the last word.

"Marcus…"

"It's time Chace. Please, smile now." Marcus said in a gravely, robotic voice. Chase's lips twitched up as best as they could. Shutting his eyes tight he gritted he teach and grinned the best he could. But when he opened his eyes Marcus's were blank and unmoving. It had been too late.


	28. Chapter 28

"You're What!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. His wife placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gay" Chase repeated, in an almost emotionless tone. "I'm gay and I'm daring Marcus."

"But you're not gay" Mr. Davenport spluttered.

"I am and I always have been. I just didn't realize it until I went to school. I don't like girls. I love Marcus."

"MARCUS!" Leo's voice shouted. "He's evil! he must be u..."

"Marcus is not evil" Chase snapped. "He may have a difficult life with expectations from his father but Marcus is not evil."

"He's lying to you..." Leo tried to say.

"He hasn't lied to me. He told me everything. That's why i'm coming out, not because I care what you think but because Marcus's dad is after us and if we don't do something now Marcus will be forced to kidnap us."

"What?" Bree asked. Adam looked just as lost.

"Marcus isn't human. He's an android made by Mr. Davenport's brother to help kidnap..."

"Douglas is alive!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chase gripped the short brown hair of his boyfriend, crushing their lips together in a rough passionate kiss. Their bodies ground together, only adding to their lust. Like always Chase was the first to escape the kiss, eyes sparkling with ecstasy to hide the sadness. Sebastian however had his eyes rolled back in his head, relishing the hands that slipped bellow his shirt. Though the hard abs he found weren't what Chase wished he could feel but the soft delicate body he craved was gone. Marcus was gone and this was his substitute.

Sebastian helped with the pain though the boy would never know. His love was fake, his feelings a lie. All he wanted was a distraction, someone he could pretend to be Marcus while kissing. It wasn't working any more though. This would be the last time he and Sebastian would be together like this. This would be the last time he shamed his love for Marcus by pretending the person he was with was Marcus. This would be the last time another's lips touched Chase's and he was guilty to admit it wasn't what he really wanted.


	30. Chapter 30

p style="text-align: center;"Glimmering, shimmering, sparkling stars/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I watch from my tomb eyes dead and gone/p  
p style="text-align: center;"He sits and watches where I lay/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Crying his pain away/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I don't respond when he pleads for my life/p  
p style="text-align: center;"or when his hand hold my own/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I will never return/p  
p style="text-align: center;"no matter how he tries/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Because even our love must end like our lives/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	31. Chapter 31

How can you love someone when they hate you?

How can for kiss someone who wold only bite your lip?

How could you hug someone who would only throw you away.

Marcus Davenport would never be with chase because no one could love him after finding out who he really was.


	32. Chapter 32

Chase looked over his shoulder at the house he ad grown up in, been imprisoned in. This would be the last time he lay eyes on the horid building. He was running, running to freedom, running to love.

"You ok?" Marcus asked softly, putting his hand in Chase's.

"Yea" Chase said, a mix of emotions playing across his face. "I just can't believe it is really happening."

"I know" Marcus whispered, smiling a tiny smile, nothing like the cocky smirk he showed off to the other Davenports. "We're free."

"We're free." Chase agreed. Wrapping his arms around the boy he loved Chase braced himself to be super sped away from all his problems.


	33. Chapter 33

Chase lay on a concreate floor ears ringing from the explosion that had decimated their house. His super hearing had nearly deafened him and now he heard nothing but loud buzzing. He didn't hear the footsteps stepping over the rubble and didn't see the smiling face until it was right above him.

"Marcus" Chase mouthed, not knowing if the words had come out of his mouth. Marcus's smile turned into a smirk.

"Hello Chase" Marcus said back. Chase squinted his eyes but could not tell what had been said. He tried to stand but his body was too sore to move. H could nothing as his enemy and friend kneeled down over his body.

Marcus lowered his face to Chase's and smiled one last time before pressing his lips against Chase's. The bionic human froze stiff, eyes widening and mouth unmoving. Marcus didn't seem to mind the other boy's lack of enthusiasm and ended the kiss as quickly as he started.

"Goodbye Chase" Marcus said. This time Chase thought he could tell what was mouthed. A shiver ran through him and he tried to stand again, wanting to stop the boy who was raising himself to his feet. Marcus didn't look back as he strutted away, avoiding the groaning bodies of the rest of Chase's family.


	34. Chapter 34

Marcus took a deep breath before stepping through the front doors of his new school. His eyes immediately fell on his prey, a group of three teens standing next to the stairs. He had studied them for weeks and now he finally got to see them in person. Chase was taller than he'd thought and less nerdy looking. Adam on the other hand looked just as dumb as his father had described him. His blank look showed exactly what lie inside his head, a peanut sized brain.

Marcus smiled softly. It was a kindly smile though it was only there to hide the smirk that wanted to take its place. Marcus continued forward, not giving the group another glance. He would bide his time. Chase was too smart to fall for his act if he tried to befriend them before his first day even started. No, he would take his time. He'd pluck at their strings little by little till they loved him and when he had their complete trust he'd break them. His father would have his toys and he would still be the prodigy son.


	35. Chapter 35

Marcus grabbed the sides of his head and screamed. The notice echoed through his father's lair, bouncing back to assault his enhanced hearing. How could this happen. Everything had been going according to plan. Sure Leo knew he was Bionic but really that was no issue. He still had Adam Bree and Chase in his grasp. He could capture them any time he wanted. He could walk them straight into his house and up to his father before they even realized it was a trap.

He could do this right now and he could have done it three weeks ago. That would have been even easier since Leo had not yet known the truth about him. But he hesitated. He would open his mouth to set the trap and something else would come out. They weren't invited to their house. He hadn't invited them to a trap he placed at any location.

He was losing and it was because of that horrible boy Chase and his pretty blue-green eyes. It was that stupid smile that turned his insides to jelly and that annoying voice he could listen to for hours. He had them in his grasp but Chase has him wrapped around his finger. And the worst part was the genius didn't know it. That was probably a good thing. If Chase found out then his father would no doubt would know. The man watched Marcus's progress intently. He was still surprised that the man hadn't called him out on his hesitation.

The shout trailed off, leaving the room in silence. Marcus was alone, completely and utterly alone and he realized that now more than ever. He had a choice. He could act now, capture those three and dispose of that pest Leo or he could walk up to Chace, grab him by the cheeks and slam their lips together. Marcus knew which option sounded better though better now did not always mean better later.


	36. Chapter 36

The sky was dark and the moon barely lit the sky but anyone who chose to look is direction would have seen Marcus's eyes flashing with anger. A green glow overtook his normally brown eyes and they flared like a jungle cat ready to pounce.

He stood on the beach attached to the bionic academy staring at the two bodies near the water. Only his bionic sight allowed him to see them rolling in the sand, back and forth moaning the entire time. Bodies pressed together tight and flush faces leaned in for a kiss. Marcus didn't know who the boy was who had his back to the sand but he knew the one on top of him.

Chase Davenport, HIS CHASE was making love to some other boy right there in the open. HE and Chase had never even had sex. He wanted Chase to be his first and he thought Chase wanted the same but he guessed not. He turned from the boys and walked away, forced to listen to the soft groans that reached his bionic hearing.

He stepped onto the metal ground that the Academy was built off of. He had come for Chase but if Chase didn't want him then he'd go with plan B. With hate in his mind and hurt in his heart Marcus stepped into the building, planning on delivering the final blow to his creator's scull.


	37. Chapter 37

Marcus's body was pressed against the door of the bathroom stall. He couldn't believe they were doing this. He had everything planned out. He was now his sibling's friend and in a few days his father would make his final move. Nowhere in that plan was Marcus supposed to be half naked, pants at his feet in the school bathroom, Chase davenport behind him. His plan had not included this but god was it good. He might not have ever thought about dating or his sexuality but now Marcus knew for a fact HE wanted Chase in him again.

"Chase" Marcus whined. His eyes shut tight and he let out a grunt. He had to be quiet and yet he couldn't seem to care that he wanted to scream Chase's name.


End file.
